Ese día de lluvia
by Psychedelic Dreams2
Summary: [One-shot] Orochimaru le hace una visita a Itachi reclamando a Sasuke como suyo ¿Qué hará Itachi? ¿Cómo afectara eso a Sasuke? Itasasu leve mención de Kakasasu


Un pequeño azabache caminaba solitario por una de las calles de Konoha, siendo altas horas de la madrugada la calle estaba desierta puesto que la gente estaría en sus hogares aun durmiendo, el pequeño miro la herida vendada de su dedo, casi se queda sin el por culpa de las idioteces de su rubio compañero de equipo, le traía sin cuidado lo que el idiota hiciera para llamar la atención de la Haruno pero podría ser más considerado y no arrastrarle a él en sus "planes" y consecuencias. Aunque, bien mirado, también era su culpa por no ver venir que el rubio se distraería mientras cocinaba en un intento inexitoso de entablar conversación con la chica descuidando su cuchillo estando a punto de amputarle un dedo al estar trabajando a su lado limpiando el pescado, Kakashi le curo con esmero todo tenía que decirlo y eso había molestado en sobremanera a los tres. A Naruto por dejar aún más clara su preferencia para con el Uchiha, a Sakura porque esa chica lo celaba de hasta una mosca y al Uchiha por que le incomodaban las extrañas atenciones y le molestaba pensar que tendría preferencia solo por ser un Uchiha.

Al principio Sasuke pensaba que Kakashi al tener el sharingan podría haber sido un pariente lejano de alguna rama de los Uchiha, eso hizo que se apresurara a conocerlo antes de la reunión del equipo, no negaría que estaba feliz de no estar solo más desagradable fue enterarse de la manera de su sensei de conseguir el sharingan, no pudo nada más que sentir pena y cierta empatía por el Hatake dado que él también consiguió el sharingan en una desgracia, por eso entendía que para Kakashi el sharingan era más que una mera arma, para él y Kakashi el sharingan era lo único que les unía a las personas que más habían querido en este mundo, en cierto modo conocer a Kakashi le había servido para darse cuenta que él no es el único que lo pasa mal en el mundo y no negaría ni tampoco reconocería que tener a Kakashi con el aliviaba en cierta manera su dolor, cuando estaba con su sensei podía despejar la mente y dejar de pensar en su venganza, dejar de pensar en ese hombre.

-Maldito dobe…-suspira cansado viendo por el rabillo del ojo a un cuervo que parecía seguirle últimamente, desecho ese pensamiento rápidamente puesto que un animal no podría tener alguna clase de fijación hacia su persona, seguramente eran diferentes cuervos que habrían hecho una bandada cerca y por eso tenía esa sensación

Guardo la mano lastimada en su pantalón e hizo lo mismo con la otra adoptando un cierto caminar que la gente tachaba de prepotente aunque eso a el poco le importaba, elevo sus ojos al cielo, el amanecer se aproximaba y el cielo se teñía de vivos colores, su paso era bastante desganado, desde antes de emprender esa estúpida y nada provechosa misión se sentía bastante mal, el propio Kakashi intento convencerle de que no formara parte de la misma pero él no se quedaría en casa, cualquier cosa que sirviera para darle dinero y alejarle de la fábrica de pesadillas que era su casa era bienvenido.

Desde hacía bastante tiempo que no podía dormir bien en las noches y esto estaba pasándole factura, sus movimientos eran más torpes y su atención se veía mermada por el sueño, el cansancio diario estaba pudiendo con él y algo le decía que pronto colapsaría, incluso el idiota de Naruto había mostrado preocupación por su últimamente bajo rendimiento, lo que se volvía bastante preocupante aunque lo que no entendía era como no había colapsado ya, tendría que dar gracias a sus genes Uchiha.

Un fuerte mareo casi le hace caer en cuanto comienza a subir las escaleras hacia la mansión Uchiha, el graznido del cuervo se hace más intenso y puede sentir la mirada fija del inquietante animal aún más cerca de su persona, por algún echo extraño esta cercanía le inquietaba, los cuervos no eran animales que la gente adorara pero ese cuervo en especial tenía algo que le inquietaba, se sentía observado y eso no le agradaba en lo más mínimo, la mirada de aquel animal le resultaba analítica, como si todo lo que el animal hiciera tendría un por qué y un beneficio, esa mirada también denotaba preocupación y amor mezcladas, la mirada del cuervo era la misma que la que esa persona fingía tener con él, sabía que era imposible pero eso no quitaba que se sintiera observado por los ojos de esa horrible persona.

Subía como podía los peldaños de la gran escalera de piedra, su respiración irregular, sus mejillas ardiendo seguramente en fiebre, esos eran los detalles que el maldito cuervo parecía observar, Sasuke empezaba a perder los nervios por el extraño acoso del animal que parecía que lo perseguiría hasta los confines del mismo infierno si era necesario. El menor se permitió unos segundos de descanso en cuanto corono la cima de las escaleras y diviso el gran portón de madera que le daría acceso a su casa, el dolor y cansancio se extendían por todo su cuerpo y sus ojos ardían por la fiebre, con paso lento se permitió apoyarse en la pared para continuar su camino, un suspiro escapo de sus labios al dejar al cuervo atrás para ingresar en la oscura frialdad de su hogar, al menos ya no tenía que preocuparse de la mirada acosadora del animal que le estaba persiguiendo durante semanas, incluso podía qué meses.

-Estoy de vuelta…-apenas ese susurro escapo de sus labios sus ojos vagaron en busca de la dulce figura de su madre que saldría a darle la bienvenida pero como era de esperar solo fue recibido por el silencio y la oscuridad-Pronto…pronto me acostumbrare-volvió a repetirse como cada vez que entraba por la puerta y se quedaba como tonto esperando a que alguien le recibiera

Podía sentirlo, últimamente su corazón estaba siendo devorado por la oscuridad, pero…tampoco significaba que no hubiera luz en él, solo tenía que mejorar, le daba lo mismo caer en la más profunda oscuridad si con eso lo conseguía, aun así no podía evitar tener cierto miedo a dejarse dominar por su odio, cuando se librara de él no quería odiar a nadie más y dejarse caer en la oscuridad puede que no fuera bueno para su futuro, aunque en estos momentos no quería continuar pensando en ello.

Con dificultad pudo llegar a la puerta de su habitación, entro de golpe sin cerrar la puerta después de entrar y se dejó caer en la cama sin siquiera cambiarse, curarse o deshacer las sabanas, se sorprendió en mismo cuando noto sus mejillas húmedas y su vista borrosa, estaba llorando. Intentaba parar pero aun así no lo conseguía, su cuerpo temblaba y dejo que el dolor acumulado saliera a la luz, no se molestó en contener la voz, en esa solitaria casa nadie le reprocharía el escándalo que estaba formando, solo el cuervo que le observaba atento desde la rama del árbol más cercano era espectador del dolor del Uchiha menor.

Un mar de recuerdos llegaban a él atormentando su pobre corazón, recuerdos tristes, recuerdos no tan tristes, momentos con su madre cocinando o doblando la ropa, momentos con sus abuelos cuando aprendía sobre hierbas medicinales, con su padre en las pocas ocasiones que hacían algo juntos, con Shisui jugando al escondite, su llanto estaba bajando de intensidad al recordar tantos buenos y bonitos momentos de paz que provocaban que se calmara cuando los recuerdos que menos necesitaba inundaron su mente, recuerdos con él, como se sentía cuando dormían juntos las noches de tormenta, como caminaban tomados de la mano cuando él le traía a casa del colegio, la calidez de dormir en sus brazos, cuando jugaba juntos en la bañera, cuando practicaban, cuando reían, cuando le cargaba en su espalda, cuando golpeaba cariñosamente su frente, cuando le decía que le protegería, cuando le decía que le quería…

-Nii-san…Nii-san-no podía evitar llamarle entre sollozos que aumentaban de intensidad, su llanto era desgarrador, dolía, dolía mucho, quería que estuviera con él, quería que le abrazara y le susurrara que todo estaba bien-Nii-san…-dolía, dolía tanto saber que después de todo lo que había hecho no podía dejar de quererle

Todo estaba en aparente calma en el pequeño bosque cerca de Konoha, dos hombres con capas negras y estampados de nubes rojas descansaban en un pequeño y oculto claro, el de mayor estatura portaba una gran espada a su espalda y ocultaba su rostro tras un sombrero idéntico al de su compañero al que observaba en silencio, sentía el fuerte chacra que emanaba y por experiencias anteriores tenía bastante claro que lo mejor sería dejarle continuar con lo que fuera que estaba haciendo, el viento soplo y tuvo que tomar su sombrero para que no volara, por el rabillo del ojo pudo observar el sombrero de su compañero perderse entre los árboles, la expresión del moreno lo desconcertó por completo, nunca en todo este tiempo en el que habían trabajado juntos había podido observar esa expresión, menos aun de su compañero que se caracterizaba en no mostrar ninguna.

-Itachi-san…parece que vayas a matar a algui…-no continuo su frase al detectar un extraño chacra acercándose a ellos a paso veloz, se incorpora dispuesto a marcharse pero al ver que su compañero no se movía del sitio decide que él tampoco se movería del lugar

Entre los arboles por fin aparece la figura que parecía ser la causante del enojo del Uchiha mayor, Kisame reconocería esa cara de serpiente en cualquier lugar del mundo, tenía que reconocer que no se esperaba encontrarlo en este lugar y tampoco entendía la reacción de su compañero aunque el de sentimientos no entendía mucho, observa aun en alerta como esa maldita serpiente se acerca a ellos, no, a Itachi.

-Itachi-kun, espero que podamos hablar con calma-se atreve a pronunciar con una sonrisa cargada de veneno sin apartar su analítica mirada del mayor de los Uchiha, los dos Akatsuki podían ver la diversión que el mayor de los tres intentaba esconder sin mucho empeño

-No tenemos nada de qué hablar-con estas palabras Itachi se levanta y comienza a caminar hacia el interior del bosque dejando claro que no quería ni respirar el mismo aire que Orochimaru

-¿Te gusta el regalito que le di a Sasuke-kun?-pregunta con malicia el hombre serpiente observando complacido como el Uchiha paraba su camino mas no se dignaba a mirarle a la cara-La última vez que estuve con Sasuke-kun pude observar uno de tus cuervos y me di cuenta de tu gran secreto Itachi-kun-hace una pausa observando complacido como el contrario le mira por encima de su hombro con su fría expresión de siempre aunque en sus ojos se podría apreciar la rabia que sentía el mayor de los Uchiha- Aunque no te culpo puesto que yo siento exactamente lo mismo que tu…por eso mismo lo marque como mío

-¿Tuyo?-pregunta con sorna el Uchiha controlando las ganas de iniciar una pelea en este mismo instante puesto que sería contraproducente para el-No te engañes, Sasuke no es ni será tuyo, ese sello no lo vuelve de tu propiedad-su voz era fría y a la vez enojada, algo que solo él conseguía hacer para intimidar a sus contrincantes aunque tal parecía ser que a ese repugnante hombre no le causaba efecto

-Puede que el sello no signifique nada-admite para sorpresa de sus dos "acompañantes"-Pero si el pequeño veneno que le suministre con el sello-Orochimaru sonríe en cuanto Itachi se da la vuelta para mirarle de frente, su expresión sin duda mataría a un muerto

-¿Veneno?-su voz gélida provoca un escalofrió en Kisame que prefiere apartarse de la discusión, no tenía nada que ver ni quería tenerlo, los problemas de familia en familia debían quedar aunque Orochimaru no perteneciera a la familia tal parecía que se imponía a pertenecer a ella

-Es más que un veneno normal, yo mismo lo perfeccione-sonríe satisfecho ante los dos presentes-Ese veneno ataca a tu sistema nervioso sacando tus más oscuros y retorcidos miedos y sentimientos…Observe a Sasuke-kun durante mucho tiempo, su fuerza de voluntad es la que ha permitido que su pequeña mente no se quiebre, pero si quitamos esa fuerza de voluntad…-dejo la frase en el aire esperando que el Uchiha entendiera sus sucios propósitos

-Caerá en la desesperación-termino la frase Kisame ganándose la mirada de los dos sujetos que mantenían esta extraña y compleja discusión-Estaré en la posada Itachi-san-se apresuró a decir ante la mirada del Uchiha para después de mirar por última vez al hombre serpiente y marcharse del lugar para dejarles hablar

Los dos shinobis observan como el hombre pez se marcha, cuando está a una distancia prudencial en la que ya no podía escuchar su conversación los dos hombres vuelven a mirarse, la tensión era palpable y el enojo podía sentirse en la mirada del Uchiha a lo que Orochimaru se limitó a sonreír ladinamente, estaban demasiado cerca de los rastreadores de chacra de Konoha, cualquier movimiento en falso y serian descubiertos, era el mejor escenario para poder hablar con su carta para llegar a Sasuke.

-No te atrevas a tocarlo-al ordenarlo activo su sharingan haciendo que Orochimaru se tensara y bloqueara su mente ante la amenaza del genjutsu del Uchiha

-Yo no lo tocare…el vendrá a mí-fue lo último que dijo el hombre serpiente antes de girarse para marcharse por donde vino-Porque yo soy el único que está interesado en introducirle en la más profunda oscuridad-con estas palabras desapareció de la vista del mayor dejándole solo

IItachi desactiva el sharingan y vuelve a utilizar al cuervo para ver los movimientos de su hermano, todo lo que había estado haciendo había sido registrado por el cuervo, ahora entendía el bajo rendimiento que su hermano tenia últimamente y no puede evitar fruncir el ceño al ver su estado al entrar en su casa por lo que obviamente lo pierde de vista, chasquea la lengua molesto ordenando mentalmente al cuervo que fuera a mirar por su ventana y lo que vio no le gusto en absoluto, su pequeño ototo lloraba desconsolado en su cama, su llanto era demasiado desgarrador más parecía que poco a poco iba cesando hasta que lo que escucho lo dejo helado "Nii-san" lo estaba llamando, lo llamaba a él, de todas las personas a las que podía llamar era a él, no podía más, estaba en su límite.

Itachi sin dudarlo ni un segundo emprendió una carrera apresurada hacia Konoha, recordaba el túnel que él y Shisui cavaron hace tiempo atrás para conectar las afueras de la villa con la mansión Uchiha para poder escapar en caso de alguna emergencia, pensaba utilizarlo para llegar hasta su hermano, no sabía que haría o lo que diría pero le estaba llamando y el tenia, no, quería ir con él.

No podía respirar y un fuerte golpe de tos sacudió todo su cuerpo, sabía que a este paso vomitaría pero le daba igual, no es como si tuviera algo en el estómago por echar, llevaba bastante sin probar bocado, las lágrimas no paraban y no podía evitar llamarlo entre sollozos, quería que lo sostuviera entre sus brazos, sus caricias, su voz, la sensación de calidez que tenían cuando le tocaba, lo quería todo de vuelta, lo quería a el de vuelta.

Unas frías y mojadas manos tocaron su espalda y sin saber muy bien como tenía a alguien encima inmovilizándole, sus ojos se abrieron sorprendidos ¿esto era una broma? Tenía que serlo, él no podía estar aquí.

-Sasuke…-su nombre fue apenas susurrado, su voz, su voz era tan condenadamente perfecta

-No…no…como…tu…eh-no sabía que decir, tenía tanto por decir pero no sabía cómo expresarlo y su voz no salía, tenía que hacer algo cuanto antes pero no podía mover su cuerpo, por más que lo intentara este no cedía a sus deseos

-Tienes el cuerpo paralizado, por mucho que lo intentes no puedes moverte-aun encima de él se despoja de la mojada capa y la lanza por la habitación sin mucho interés-Has crecido bastante…-Sasuke no sabía cómo mirarle, en su interior las ganas de estrangularle competían contra las ganas de lanzarse a sus brazos-No me mires así…tú mismo me has llamado-esto sin duda dejo descolocado al menor, era cierto que le había llamado pero no era como si esperara que apareciera así por arte de magia

-Bastardo…suéltame-agradeció infinitamente que sus labios cooperasen para poder hablar, su llanto mataba todo tono de orden de esta frase

-No-con esa simple negativa abrazo al menor que si su cuerpo no estuviera entumecido seguramente se resistiría a este-Olvídalo-los ojos de Sasuke se abrieron en sorpresa ¿escuchaba suplica en Uchiha Itachi?-Por un día…por hoy…olvida tu odio…déjame volver a ser tu amado aniki…solo por hoy-abraza aún más fuerte a Sasuke en un intento de trasmitirle que estaba aquí con el-Sé que ser ninja tiene sus cosas malas, las cosas no salen siempre como quieres, se sufre mucho y es un trabajo muy duro, pero siempre era gratificante volver a casa y ser recibido por tu dulce sonrisa. Pero, tu cargabas solo con todo ese dolor y protegías a tus compañeros y Konoha…puede que digas que es para poder matarme pero no es solo por mi ¿o sí?-una pequeña pausa se hace presente en la habitación, esperaba la respuesta de su hermano mas solo pudo percibir como el menor negaba en silencio-A veces pienso en lo duro que debe haber sido cumplir siempre con tu deber con la villa…Sin tener a nadie que te recibiera cuando llegabas a casa. Yo, en tu lugar…No hubiera dejado de llorar. No podías decirle a nadie lo solo que te sentías…Siempre privándote de hacer…Las cosas normales que un chico de tu edad hace, para compensar un poco todo lo que has sufrido hasta ahora quiero que disfrutes de ser un chico normal-una de sus manos va hacia la oscura cabellera del menor y enreda sus dedos en está disfrutando de su suavidad-Divertirte con tus amigos…estar en algún club de instituto…quiero que experimentes la felicidad de esas pequeñas cosas…No puedo hacer que me perdones, ni tampoco devolverles la vida pero…Puedo luchar por ti, puedo pelear por ti-no podía decir que continuaría peleando por el puesto que nunca tendría que descubrir la verdad de sus acciones pasadas

No quiero…Nunca más…¡No quiero luchar más!-las palabras de Itachi habían llegado a su corazón, él le entendía, entendía todo lo que estaba sintiendo, todo lo que estaba sufriendo, las lágrimas mojaron el hombro de Itachi mas a este no parecía importarle-¡No quiero ser más un ninja! Yo…no quiero odiarte…Yo…

-No te preocupes. Todo va a estar bien…Gracias Sasuke, por proteger esta casa, por proteger tu amor por mí-sus palabras eran sinceras y estaba feliz de que su pequeño hermanito le continúe queriendo, cuando el pequeño está más calmado deshace el abrazo para mirarle a los ojos aunque no se separa mucho de el

-Nii-san…te quiero…-su voz estaba entrecortada por el llanto, sus ojos rojos por la irritación y sus mejillas húmedas y sonrojadas, no podía aguantar más, todo este tiempo resistiendo, ya no podía aguantar mas

Itachi corta las distancias entre los dos fundiéndose en un tierno beso que Sasuke al principio no correspondía, eso no le desánimo y fuerza un poco que el contacto entre sus cuerpos sea mayor, por su parte Sasuke estaba confuso, tantos sentimientos luchando dentro de él lo desconcertaban ¿Dónde estaba todo el odio que sentía? ¿Por qué se estaba transformando en placer? Todas estas sensaciones eran demasiado nuevas y desconcertantes, dejo de intentar comprenderlo y se entregó a su hermano, siempre lo haría y los dos lo sabían, habían cruzado la línea que separaba el amor fraternal del amor de unos amantes más ninguno de los dos se arrepentía, seguramente este no era ni el momento ni el lugar pero eso ya daba igual, Sasuke rodea el cuello de Itachi con los brazos y trata de corresponder cómo puede el beso que poco a poco subía de intensidad ahogando al inexperto Uchiha menor que luchaba por separarse, al notar esto el mayor se separa un poco observando a su jadeante hermano.

-Sasuke…abre la boca al bésame-le pide el mayor mirando fijamente a los ojos llorosos del pequeño que parecía no entender lo que le pedía ¿cuán inocente podía llegar a ser? No lo sabía pero sin duda alguna eso lo excitaba aún mas

-¿Por…qué?-pregunta entre jadeos el menor que toma entre sus manos el cabello del mayor y se deshace de la cinta dejándolo desparramado por su espalda y hombros

Itachi decide contestar la pregunta con la práctica por lo que vuelve a adueñarse de los labios del menor en un beso pasional que el pobre niño intenta corresponder con la misma maestría mas era imposible, el mayor muerde el labio del pequeño y aprovechando que separa sus labios para quejarse adentra su lengua en la boca ajena e inspecciona cada milímetro de está queriendo memorizar la sensaciones que este le brindaba, sus lenguas se rozaron y una corriente eléctrica atravesó sus cuerpos haciendo que comenzaran una danza en la que el mayor llevaba el control.

-Ahora serás mío-ordena el mayor separándose de la boca de su pequeña adoración para comenzar a desvestirlo y grata es su sorpresa al ver que el menor intenta desvestirle a el

Kakashi estaba en su casa leyendo algún libro H como era costumbre en el mas no podía sacarse de la cabeza el pálido rostro de Sasuke, sin duda estaba enfermo y el pequeño no quería descansar, su rendimiento había disminuido bastante y eso afectaba también a su ánimo, por mucho que intentara llegar hasta él no lo conseguía, en muchos aspectos sentía que la historia con Obito se repetía ahora con Sasuke, no es como si le fuera a aplastar una roca, eso lo sabía, lo que no quería era perder a Sasuke cuando por fin el significara algo para el chico Uchiha, esta vez no lo permitiría, no dejaría que la historia se repitiera una segunda vez.

Se levantó decidido y fue al botiquín de su casa tomando algunos medicamentos para la fiebre, desinfectantes y algunas vendas para las heridas, conociendo a Sasuke como lo conocía seguramente ni habría comido, por la ventana se podía ver como comenzaba a llover por lo que con paraguas en mano se dirige a la mansión Uchiha a paso rápido.

Después de un buen rato algún extraño presentimiento lo altera, su sexto sentido le decía que algo pasaba por lo que comienza a correr a toda velocidad, después de un breve momento por fin llega a su objetivo, llama a la puerta varias veces y nadie contestaba por lo que impaciente derriba la puerta al entrar dejando regado por el suelo todo lo que había traído e inspecciona la casa sin encontrar ningún rastro de Sasuke hasta que al llegar a la que suponía que era la habitación del menor encuentra una nota doblada sobre la cama desecha y con ligeras manchas de sangre, parecía que era la cama de unos amantes en su primera noche de pasión.

Kakashi desdoblo la nota y su ceño se frunce lleno de ira al ver el contenido de esta.

Querido Kakashi:

Sé que tú serás la primera persona que buscara a mi ototo por lo que esta nota es para ti, no intentes buscarnos, desde el momento en que nació Sasuke es mío y anoche por fin se lo demostré, él está conmigo así que estará en buenas manos. Por una vez quiero ser egoísta.

Un saludo

Uchiha Itachi

Kakashi se dejó caer en el suelo, había vuelto a pasar, en este día lluvioso le habían quitado a su persona especial de nuevo.


End file.
